Amaï qui naquit de la Force
by clelya
Summary: Sur le point de mourir Vador a un dernier secret a confié à son fils : celui de sa Main Noire personnelle. L'histoire d'Amaï aux yeux si gris, toujours cachée dans l'ombre d'un pan de la cape du seigneur noir des Sith. OS


**Bonjour à tous et à toute, je vous retrouve pour ma deuxième série de OS, sur le thème de Star Wars. Je n'abandonne pas mes autres projets en cours, tout n'est qu'une histoire d'inspiration.**

 **Je me suis essayée à un nouveau style de narration, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis dans une review, j'accepte toutes critiques positives ou négatives tant qu'elles sont consruites avec une bonne argumentation.**

 **Je sais que je m'attaque à gros avec cette OS mais sachez également que je suis une fervente admiratrice du couple Anakin/Padmé.**

 **Pardonnez moi les fautes d'orthographes/grammaires/conjugaisons qui m'auraient échappé.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

L'étoile de la mort est en effervescence, tout le monde court, se bouscule : stormtroopers, ingénieurs, généraux... Partout il se dit que la flotte rebelle a réussi une percée dans le bouclier et que ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant que la base spatiale ne soit réduite à néant, emportant son personnel avec elle.

Les vaisseaux décollent peu à peu, la station se vide, les hommes continuent de tenter de sauver leur vie et personne ne fait attention au jeune homme portant à bout de bras l'élu de la Force. Le jeune Jedi trébuche, s'écroule, se relève et reprend son ardue tâche. Le Sith dans ses bras n'en peut plus et sent son heure arriver, mais avant il faut qu'il lui parle ! Il a tant de choses à lui dire, tant de questions à lui poser : sur lui, son fils, mais aussi sur sa sœur, qu'il n'a connu, malheureusement, que lors de tragiques circonstances, dont il a, à présent, tellement honte... Et surtout sur Padmé... Ce pourrait-il qu'Obi Wan ai réussi à la sauver ? A la cacher, comme il l'a fait pour leurs jumeaux... Et tandis que Vador se meurt, Anakin reprend espoir...

Et il faut lui parler d' _elle_. Elle qui est perdue dans le vaste univers, elle qui ne sait rien de tout ce qu'il se passe, elle qui lui a sacrifié sa vie...

-Luke, parvient à murmurer Vador, alors qu'ils s'engagent dans le couloir menant au hangar.

-Père ?, répond le Jedi

-Il faut que je te montre quelque chose d'important...

-Plus tard Père, nous aurons tout le temps...

-Luke ouvre ton esprit au mien..., son souffle se coupe brutalement, il halète, tousse et reprend une grande bouffée d'air.

Alors le fils fidèle obéit et une marre de souvenirs l'envahit.

Vador se tient sur le sol gelé d'Hoth. Le froid est polaire mais le seigneur Sith ne sent rien. La technologie, sans cesse, renouvelée de son armure le protège de n'importe quel climat. Cette terre est aride et stérile : la faune est quasi inexistante et la flore rarissime. Vador n'aime pas cette planète : à bien des égards, elle lui rappelle sa terre natale. Vador n'aime pas ces souvenirs : ils lui rappellent cet homme mort qu'il n'est plus, ils lui rappellent les douloureux souvenirs que sa planète a ancré en lui, la douleur, la honte, la mort...et, malheureusement, la joie, le bonheur et la sécurité.

Les rebelles auraient été bien sots de s'installer sur Hoth... Il va donner l'ordre de retourner au vaisseau amiral quand il sent une perturbation puissante traverser la Force. C'est comme un carreau d'énergie que l'on aurait tiré à l'aide d'une arbalète géante : rapide, précis, féroce... Il veut savoir, son cœur bat plus fort, serait-ce possible ? Après tout ce temps ? Il suit le lien à travers la neige et le blizzard, il suit ce lien qui hurle de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il avance, les stormtroopers ont le plus grand mal à marcher dans les pas du seigneur noir...

Et enfin l'origine de la perturbation apparaît. C'est une jeune femme. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans. La Force est puissante en elle : comme si elles ne faisaient qu'un. Tellement que la jeune femme est quasi nue, et qu'elle n'a pas l'air de souffrir du froid. Elle se contente de fixer le Sith à l'aide de deux diamant gris, gris comme ses cheveux. Sa peau est très pâle, sa taille très fine et ses jambes pas très grandes. Elle n'est vêtue en tout est pour tout que d'une brassière faite de bandes de tissue et d'un pagne en peau.

Il s'avance vers elle et, lorsqu'il ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques mètres, reçoit, par vagues incessantes, des souvenirs par centaines. Il comprend alors. Amaï est fille de Jedis survivants de la Purge, ses parents sont morts alors qu'elle était enfant et elle ne s'en est sortie qu'à l'aide de la Force. Vador n'est même pas sûr qu'elle sache parler, et puis c'est une fille de Jedi...pourquoi s'encombrer avec elle ? Et pourtant il n'arrive pas à détourner son regard des orbites grises d'Amaï... Il lui tend la main, qu'elle prend volontiers. Elle lui sourit d'un air doux et Vador ne sait plus quoi penser : c'est la première fois depuis des années qu'on le regarde avec ses yeux là.

Déjà près d'un an que Vador a sauvé Amaï des bras de Hoth. La jeune femme le suit partout, tapie dans la cape du Sith, discrète comme une ombre, peux sont ceux qui connaissent son existence. Vador l'a entraîné : elle sait maintenant les arts Sith presque aussi bien que lui et sa maîtrise de la Force est incroyable. Celle-ci ne l'a, indubitablement, pas abandonné. Amaï sait peut être parler mais ne le fait jamais : elle n'en a pas besoin pour acquiescer aux ordres de son maître. Elle a même le droit d'entrer avec lui dans le scaphandre : comme elle ne dit pas un mot elle ne peut pas répéter ce qu'elle y voit. Le Sith aime la voir s'asseoir à ses pieds et le fixer avec ses yeux gris : il aime tout ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux. Cette naïveté pointé d'admiration. Il aime ses yeux. Il aime les voir rêveurs, il aime les voir aimants, il aime les voir peureux et par dessus tout, il aime les contempler lorsqu'ils se durcissent : quand Amaï va exécuter une personne pour lui. Il en a fait sa Main Noire, plus redoutable encore que celle de l'empereur et bien plus impitoyable : nul ne sait qui elle est mais tous la craigne.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, Amaï le regarde étrangement : comme à son habitude elle est là, assise au pied du Sith dans le scaphandre, mais ses yeux ne parlent pas comme d'habitude. Amaï est simple, brute, sans filtres : honnête. Elle ne sait ni mentir, ni cacher ses émotions : elle est à l'image de la Force, c'est une entité puissante qui ne se trouve ni du côté du bien, ni du côté du mal. Et elle n'obéit qu'à Vador. C'est étrange pour lui, mais Vador s'est attaché à cette précieuse armes et ses bijoux gris. Il veut savoir ce qu'ils veulent dire.

-Ça ne va pas Amaï ?, lui demande-t-il.

-Je crois que je t'aime, répond-t-elle le plus naturellement possible.

Vador reste impassible un moment. Elle a parlé ! Sa voix est profonde et fraîche, d'une teinte grave et cristalline à la fois. Elle est à l'image de ses yeux : enchanteurs et effrayants. Mais qu'a-t-elle dit ?

-C'est impossible, lui répond-t-il calmement.

-Je crois que si, insiste-t-elle.

-Comment le pourrais-tu ?, souffle-t-il, elle ravive de vieux souvenirs d'Anakin, de souvenirs qui font mal et dont il ne veut plus.

-Mes yeux me mentent quand ils se pausent sur toi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

Elle porte le coup de grâce en utilisant la Force pour lui montrer ce qu'elle voit quand elle le regarde. C'est lui. Mais lui avant : Anakin. Il est entouré d'un genre de halo bleuté, ses brûlures ont disparu, ses cheveux sont de nouveaux longs et ses membres tous présents y comprit le bras droit, absent pourtant depuis de longues années...

Il chancelle.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi ?, réussit-il à prononcer

-Parce que lorsque tu te mets en colère après moi et que tu utilises la Force mes yeux voient...

-Et tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non, ce n'est pas arrivé souvent...

Elle s'approche et pose sa tête sur les genoux du Sith, en le fixant toujours de ses yeux si particuliers. Vador sent alors une vague de sentiments contraires déferler en lui : que faire ? Padmé revient dans son esprit, il se souvient de ce qu'il lui a fait, il s'emporte quelque fois contre Amaï et si un jour... ? L'aime-t-il seulement ? Les yeux gris ne le lâche pas, il aime ses yeux gris, il aime avoir Amaï près de lui, il aime ce contact de la jeune femme contre lui alors, doucement il passe une de ses mains gantées contre la joue de sa Main Noire et va la perdre dans sa chevelure d'argent. Elle se redresse et va alors déposer ses lèvres contre celles ravagées de Vador.

Celui-ci sent une vague de Force le traverser de part en part et son corps se transformer peu à peu. Il comprend alors : tant qu'ils se trouvent unis peau contre peau, il devient ce qu'elle voit. Alors, sans jamais relevé ses lèvres, Vador se perd sur son corps blanc : le Sith devient conquérant et bientôt, le simple contact des lèvres n'est plus nécessaire pour qu'il conserve son apparence illusoire. Le Sith profite de cette seconde jeunesse, il remercie la Force et Amaï. Il l'enlace, la sert contre lui, enfouit sa tête contre son cou, la presse un peu plus contre lui comme pour faire durer ce moment toujours plus longtemps. Elle est heureuse : elle est à lui. Elle sait qu'il ne sera jamais à elle, il appartient à une autre mais elle sent tout de même la grande tendresse qu'il lui porte : elle sait qu'elle alimente la Lumière dans le cœur noir, elle est spéciale pour lui et ça lui suffit.

La grande joie. Puis le retour de Vador, avec la promesse d'un renouveau. Dark Vador se sent plus vivant que jamais. Elle réveille tant de choses chez lui... elle soulève également des questions : comment peut-elle faire cela ? Jusqu'à quel point est-elle liée à la Force ? Il va trouver seul : pour la première fois de sa vie, Dark Vador va cacher des informations à son Maître. Il ne veut pas qu'il la lui prenne : il veut la garder pour lui seul.

Vador s'éveille en sursaut. Il a rêvé d'elle. C'est la première fois depuis qu'il a fermé son coeur, bien des années auparavant, qu'il revoit le doux visage de sa femme. Par la Force il avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être belle... Il chasse vite l'idée de laisser une larme rouler sur sa joue: il est trop tard pour cela, le sourire angélique de Padmé s'est envolé dans le noir de l'espace depuis trop d'années et permettre à l'eau salée de ses yeux de s'écouler ne le ramènera pas...et fera souffrir ses pauvres pupilles rougies par les fumées de Mostafar. Son regard cherche alors sa protégée, comme chaque fois qu'il souffre. Elle est là, roulée en boule, au pied de l'imposant fauteuil dans lequel le seigneur noir est obligé de reposer son corps meurtri. Vador veut la réveiller, il veut la tendre naïveté de ses orbes gris pour lui, maintenant ! Mais Anakin n'est pas de cet avis : il aime la voir dormir, il aime voir le corps frêle parcouru de soubresauts dûs au sommeil, il aime voir ses longs cheveux gris se perdre sur le sol, et il se dit qu'elle serait mieux installée dans un lit ou, tout du moins, sur un matelas.

Les lèvres pâles s'entrouvrent et laissent échapper un souffle. Alors Vador et Anakin trouvent un compromis. Lentement, pour ne pas la surprendre, le corps du cyborg l'ôte délicatement du sol et vient la caler contre lui. Il la couvre d'un pan de cape, bien qu'il sache cette action inutile, et perd ses yeux dans les constellations infinies de ceux d'Amaï. Il n'y a pas besoin de mots entre eux, et Amaï n'aime pas parler. Alors, doucement, elle se laisse couler dans les bras du seigneur Sith, lui offrant ainsi ses yeux à loisir.

L'enfant d'Anakin ! C'est impossible ! Et pourtant au fond de lui-même, Vador sent son alter ego faire des bonds. Le Sith entre dans une rage folle : comment Obi-Wan a-t-il osé lui caché la naissance de son fils ? Car il a vu le ventre rond sur le cadavre de sa femme, il a cru que tout se qu'ils avaient construit ensemble était partis en fumé avec le sourire de Padmé Amidala... Mais il subsistait un fils : son fils ! Un fils qu'il avait bien failli abattre ! Et tout cela à cause d'un homme ! S'il en avait le pouvoir, Vador le tuerait bien une deuxième fois ! Et plus que tout, le seigneur Sith s'en veut : comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas le sentir ? Lui qui a connu et partagé la vie de la mère du garçon : comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas reconnaître son essence en lui ? Hormis Amaï, il est l'être le plus sensible à la Force et ce dans tout l'Empire Galactique et au delà encore !

Hormis Amaï... Amaï... Le savait-elle ? La peur s'empare d'Anakin tandis qu'il espère pour la jeune femme qu'il n'en est rien... Prit d'une rage sourde, Dark Vador appelle doucereusement la jeune femme, qui ne tarde pas a émerger de l'ombre.

-Le savais-tu ?, la voix transformée est cinglante

-Oui, Amaï voit le masque noir remplacer le visage de l'homme qu'elle sert.

Vador sent sa peur, c'est celle d'une petite fille qui vient de faire une grosse bêtise. La punition sera terrible. Il ne la laisse pas s'expliquer : ça ne réduirai pas la faute aux yeux de son maître. Usant de la Force, il la soulève par le cou et la traîne derrière lui. Il l'emmène dans la pièce contenant le scaphandre et la jette dans un coin. Il déchaîne alors toute sa haine et toute sa souffrance contre elle, tout ce qu'il garde enfouis depuis des années, la douleur du souvenir des rires de Padmé, la peine de sa main contre la vie dans son ventre... Vador blesse Amaï grâce au pouvoir de télékinésie de la Force, il la martèle de coups, il torture son esprit jusqu'à ce que les globes gris ne reflètent plus que l'horreur.

On ne voit plus que ça sur le visage pâle d'Amaï: ses grands yeux anthracites écarquillés d'horreur, baignant dans un flot de larmes, ses beaux cheveux gris autour et sa bouche entrouverte dans un cri silencieux... Amaï n'est plus que cela : horreur et souffrance muette. Elle reste là, prostrée dans son coin, les genoux dans ses bras, contre le mur, le visage tourné vers son maître. Jamais encore il ne s'en était prit à elle à ce point.

Cette vision de sa protégée lui fait un effet encore plus douloureux que la lave brûlante dans laquelle il a perdu son humanité. Vador tombe à genoux. Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Pourra-t-elle jamais lui pardonner... Le seigneur noir se relève et lui tourne le dos, sa décision prise : il ne va pas lui laisser le choix, il a trop besoin d'elle...Il va trouver un moyen...

Il se dirige vers le scaphandre.

-Amaï, appelle-t-il

-Maître ?

Elle a répondu. Sa voix grave et cristalline est teintée de peur. Elle a parlé. Ca ne lui plaît pas. Amaï ne parle pas, Amaï est silencieuse comme la Force, elle n'a pas besoin de la parole pour s'exprimer.

-Viens.

Et elle vient. Fidèle à elle-même, elle vient s'assoire au pied du fauteuil imposant. Vador lui tourne le dos et, une fois le scaphandre baisser, il retire son masque. Il s'assoit et regarde sa protégée. Il ne supporte pas la vision de ces yeux, d'habitude si rassurants et maintenant si apeurés, si fuyants. Comme les _siens_ juste avant qu'elle ne choît sur le sol brûlant dans la Bordure Exterieur. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour s'excuser de ce qu'il _lui_ a fait subir ce jour-là... Il sait que les mots sont vains avec Amaï, alors il décide de lui partager ce souvenir douloureux et la peine qui l'accompagne : pas pour la blesser, mais pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il se hait pour ce qu'il vient de lui faire subir.

Elle reste un long moment ses yeux indéchiffrables dans les siens, avant de prendre appui sur ses cuisses et de ramener Anakin en scellant leur peau.

-Je te pardonne, souffle-t-elle de sa voix fraîche, je te pardonne, répète-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'abandonne dans ces bras qu'elle aime tant.

Dark Vador a cherché longtemps. Il a fait fouillé le moindre recoin de la moindre planète, il a déployer beaucoup de moyens divers mais il a trouvé. C'est un mâle twi'lek albinos présent ce jour là qui lui a raconté toute la vérité sur Amaï, et celle-ci est encore plus terrible que ce que le Sith s'imaginait : il jubile d'avoir mit la main sur un tel joyaux ! Il a apprit qu'une poignet de Jedis rescapés ont trouvé refuge sur Hoth afin de se livrer à un expérience défendue : ils ont manipulé les midi-chloriens afin de faire naître la vie au sein d'une Padawan. Pour ce faire ils ont volé un nombre incalculable de cellules à divers créatures recéptives à la Force et ce à travers toute la galaxie ! Ils ont tenté de recréer un Elu qui les sauverai tous ! Ils y ont même ajouté leurs propres forces ! Et maintenant cette arme toute puissante marche à ses côtés à lui : le plus grand seigneur noir des Sith de tous les temps ! Quelle douce ironie du sort... Cette fille a été engendré dans le mal le plus absolu, par une utilisation Sith de la Force : comment aurait-elle pu suivre une autre voie ?

Le dénouement de la guerre est proche. Vador le sent : quelque chose se prépare, quelque chose de grand qui va tout chambouler... Tandis qu'il se prépare à partir pour la lune forestière d'Andore, il réfléchit à ce que sera sa vie à l'issue de la guerre, quand la Rebellion sera maté une bonne fois pour toute. Il sent alors une infime perturbation passer dans la Force, c'est si rapide qu'il se demande même si il ne l'a pas haluciner. Amaï alors sort de l'ombre de son propre chef. Jamais Amaï ne prend de décisions seule.

-Je vais partir, lâche-t-elle

Vador reste silencieux.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Combien de temps seras-tu absente ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Reviendras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai une dernière mission pour toi.

Amaï reste muette, comme à son habitude.

-Tu vas te rendre sur la planète Malachor, j'ai ententu dire qu'une Jedi rebelle que je pensais avoir tué s'y trouvait encore, perdu dans les décombres d'un ancien temple Sith. Elle est la dernière représentante de l'ordre tel qu'il était autrefois et l'Empereur souhaite que les reliques du passé sombre soient détruites à jamais lorsqu'il portera le coup de grâce à la flotte Rebelle. Après cela nous rediscuterons de ton départ.

Amaï acquiesse. Vador sait que la mission sera remplie, il sait aussi qu'il ne la reverra jamais. Il s'avance alors vers elle, elle qui est si petite par rapport à lui... Si frêle, si fragile et pourtant si puissante... Vador ne l'aime pas : la seule femme qu'il ai jamais aimé, il l'a tué, bien des années plus tôt. Mais il aime l'air injénu d'Amaï, il aime ses lèvres pâles toujours entrouvertes et pourtant muettes, il aime ses longs cheveux gris, il aime sa dévotion, il aime son amour inconditionel, il aime sa peau blanche et par dessu tout : Vador aime les yeux de glace d'Amaï, il aime son regard gris, ses perles qui transpercent la chaire et l'âme, qui transpercent de la Force, ces orbes anthracites qui réfléchissent les étoiles... Il ne l'embrassera pas une dernière fois. Mais il va graver à jamais le regard d'Amaï car il y avait bien des années qu'on ne l'avait pas regarder avec de tels yeux... La dernière à l'avoir fait était une reine... Et comme elle, il ne reverait plus Amaï.

Lorsqu'elle tourna les talons, faisant balancer pour la dernière fois sa chevelure grise devant lui, Vador crut sentir un petit rien tout au creux d'elle. Un infime petit quelque chose trop vite passé, bien vite oublié.

Luke venait de faire brûler le corps de celui qui, l'espace d'un court instant, fût son père. Il avait ressentit tout son amour, toute sa fierté et toute sa honte. Et Luke avait pardonné. Il savait que ça ne serait certainnement pas le cas de beaucoup de monde : trop de gens avaient souffert dans la Galaxie par la faute de Dark Vador. Mais la plupart n'avait pas connu Anakin Skywalker. L'Elu de la Force avait finalement rempli sa mission et avait rétabli l'équilibre depuis si longtemps perdu. Mais si Vador avait été vaincu, il restait encore une mission à Luke Skywalker : bien sûr, entraînner la nouvelle génération de jeunes Jedi ; mais également rerouvé cette Amaï, cette élue crée de toute pièce. Cet être puissant et le fruit qui poussait au fond de ses entrailles.

Car si Vador n'avait su le sentir, les sentiments contraires qu'il portait à la jeune femme brouillant certainement son jugement, Palpatine, lui, n'était pas passé à côté de la puissance, résultat de l'union de deux élus de la Force, qui grandissait au sein d'Amaï. Il suspectait même la jeune femme d'être partie afin de protéger l'enfant. Il avait révélé cette information au jeune homme, et à son père, juste avant de tenter de tuer le Jedi, qui ne "lui serait d'aucune utilité étant donné la puissance du prochain enfant Skywalker à naître"...

Luke allait donc partir en quête de la Main Noire de son père.

Dès que la situation serait favorable, il se lancerait à la poursuite d'Amaï qui naquit de la Force.


End file.
